RWBY, the Vytal Festival
by jimmyjimjimmy12
Summary: The first day of tournaments for the Vytal Festival have begun, and everyone is excited for their turn in the arena. As the tournaments are in full swing, our favourite Huntresses discover that Roman is at it again.


**RWBY**

The Vytal Festival

Series by RoosterTeeth

Fanfiction by James Patterson

Chapter One, Breakfast and Butt-Kicking

"Yay!" Ruby Yelled, startling all of her team mates into falling off of their beds.

"Sis," Yang said, rubbing her tired eyes and bruised knee. "What is it?"

"Its Finally here!" The young girl squealed.

"What is?" Weiss asked.

"The Tournament! The first Fight of the Vytal Festival is today!"

"Today?" Yang looked at the calendar on the wall.

"How did we forget?" Weiss asked, shocked that she could have ever forgotten such an important event.

"Maybe because we've been too busy chasing Roman around Vale ever since we arrived at Beacon?" Blake said, unimpressed with Ruby's giddiness.

"Most likely," Yang chirped.

"So, who's ready for breakfast?" Ruby asked.

All the girls raised their hands-with the exception of Blake, who merely rolled her eyes. They all filed out of their room and down to the mess hall, where their friends from team JNPR where already waiting for them.

Nora was talking enthusiastically to Ren, who ate his food quietly while Pyrrha and Jaune waved to their friends. "Are you excited for the tournament?" Jaune asked.

"Yes!" Ruby exclaimed loudly. "I wonder who the First Competitors are?"

"We'll find out when they announce they tournament matches at the arena." Pyrrha said. "Speaking of which, we should get going or we're going to be late."

"But we just got here!" Weiss pouted. "We haven't had anything to eat yet."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have overslept," Pyrrha responded. "Better grab a bagel and eat it on the way."

Weiss did just that, unhappy that she didn't have the time to eat a proper breakfast. The rest of team RWBY grabbed as much food as they could carry and followed after Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora, who were already walking away from the table. When they caught up to them, after having dropped much of their pillaged food on the way, they were in the bleachers of the arena.

They sat there, and the sleepy girls conversed between bites of breakfast. Soon, Ozpin stepped onto the middle of the arena and a microphone dropped from the roof, easing to a stop before his face. All conversation stopped. "Ladies, and gentlemen of Vale and all of our visiting Neighbors, allow me to welcome you to the first day of tournaments of the Vytal Festival!" He said. "Soon, General Ironwood of Atlas will step up and reveal the first two students to face in the arena. Before he does so, there are four rules that we must all abide by for this Vytal Festival to be successful. Rule number one; No maiming or killing your opponent any student who fails to meet this expectation will be disqualified immediately. Rule two; if you wish not to compete; you may back out before the match begins. Once the bell sounds, there is no going back. Thirdly, any student suspected of cheating will be suspended from the tournament until the matter is dealt with. Now, the fourth and _final_ rule set in place is to have fun, and make your home city proud!"

Ozpin stepped away from the mike and Ironwood took his place. "Ahem," He cleared his throat. "Would Nora Valkyrie of Team JNPR and Neptune Vasilias of Team SSSN please make their ways to the locker rooms? Please and thank you!" Ironwood stepped away from the mike as it rose back up into the ceiling.

Chatter began coursing through the arena once again as Neptune and Nora went to their appropriate locker rooms.

"Good luck!" Her friends cheered as she left.

"I'm _so_ excited!" Yang beamed.

"Yeah," Ruby agreed. "Nora's gonna kick Neptune's butt!"

"Oh, I don't know about that," Weiss responded. "Neptune is a strong fighter."

"I don't know if that is actually true," Blake interjected. "I mean, I can't remember having ever seen his swordplay."

"We saw him fight when we were chasing after roman in that giant robot suit."

"Yeah," Yang nodded "But then again he and Sun _did_ get knocked off of the highway after thirty seconds."

"It was Neptune's fault," Blake said, in Sun's Defense.

"Hey, no it wasn't-"

"Oh they're entering the Arena!" Pyrrha said excitedly. Immediately all arguing ceased as the entire audience stared intently at the two figures standing opposite of each other.

Nora waved ecstatically to her friends in the bleachers when the starting bell rang. Neptune dashed forwards, his weapon transforming into its glaive form. Nora was still waving when Neptune reached her, but as the blade was about to strike against her he jumped over Neptune. She flipped over her opponent, transforming Magnhild into its hammer form. She swung her weapon towards Neptune, striking him directly in the rump, sending the boy flying into the arena wall.

Nora was given a boost from the impact, riding Magnhild through the air until she landed gracefully on the ground.

Neptune stepped out of the rubble, brushing himself off before raising his weapon in its gun form. He trained it on Nora, firing three shots.

Nora dodged the first and blocked the second. "Ha!" She exclaimed triumphantly. Unfortunately her celebration was premature, and Neptune's last shot hit her in the right shoulder. She grunted, and then rolled as a trident soared through the space where she had been. Neptune jumped towards her, kicking the hammer from her hands.

The two fought hand to hand, swinging punches, dodging swings and blocking attacks. Neptune was obviously getting the better of Nora, and he must've been able to see it. He ducked under a swing, spinning as he crouched, swinging his leg through Nora's ankles. He landed on his back as she began to fall, and thrust his feet into her stomach before she could even hit the floor.

Nora shot backwards, and Neptune jumped after her. As the soared towards the arena's wall, Nora got her footing, grinding her feet against the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something, and as Neptune got closer, the grabbed it, swinging hard.

Neptune's Chin connected hard with Magnhild, and he was launched up through a window and out of the arena. The match bell sounded, and the crowd stood to their feet, cheering for the victor. Nora waved to the crowd as she cheerfully skipped out of the arena.


End file.
